Kaso and Sora
by SilverDawn15
Summary: The Bladebreakers' day is turned around when they find two kids who bear striking resemblences to two of the Bladebreakers. Will they figure out who they resemble and find their parents or will the two's parents find them and shock the Bladebreakers?
1. Prologue: Kaso and Sora

Beyblade

Kaso and Sora

"Mama? Papa?!" A young girl shouted as she stood near a bench in the park. Mr. Dickinson walked through the park and saw the crying girl, he went over to see why she was crying.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her calmly. "I can't find my mama or papa!" She shouted as she sobbed on his coat. "Why don't I bring you to some friends I know and I'll try to find your parents?" He asked her calmly.

She nodded and he picked her up and went to an aparment nearby.

-At the apartment-

"I still can't believe it!" Tyson shouted as he paced through the living room. "Tyson calm down." Kenny said before Tyson turned around. "Calm down?! I can't knowing that we have to find this boy's parents!" He said while pointing at the boy sitting on the couch.

The boy had wild midnight blue hair, pale tanned skin, and dark magenta eyes while wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, red gloves, black shoes, and a backwards red hat with a blue back.

He looked about eight and was silently seething as Tyson kept ranting. "At least _some _of us aren't getting on the kid's nerves." Ray said as he pointed to the kid who had an angry look on his face although his eyes were closed.

"Just calm down before _he _explodes." Kenny said to Tyson, who instantly calmed down. The kid calmed down as the whole team came in the room. "So did anyone get a name out of him?" Max said, making everyone, except the kid, fall anime style.

Just before anyone could answer the door opened and they saw Mr. Dickinson holding a girl with dual hair colored ponytail, pale tanned skin, and dark magenta eyes while wearing a yellow shirt, purple pants, brown shoes, and a single scratch on both cheeks.

The boy looked at her and when she looked at him, after Mr. Dickinson put her down, they were both surprised. "Sora?" He asked, making her gasp. "Kaso!" She shouted as she ran to him.

He ran to her and they met each other in the middle with a hug. "I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Kaso said to her. "I stayed at the bench in the park where me and Mama were waiting, and the next thing I knew I was on the bench alone!" Sora shouted, still shocked.

"Do you know each other?" Kenny asked them curiously. "We're twins." They said in syncronization. The whole team, except Kai, looked shocked until they realized the two were the same height as Kenny.

"Okay well maybe if you two knew your last name it would help lessen the parent search." Ray said to them. They thought about it and looked confused. "Didn't it start with a 'G'?" Sora asked Kaso.

"We have two last names remember?" Kaso said to her. "One did begin with a 'G' but the other one began with an 'H'." She looked at him confused. "Then which one goes first?" She asked, confused herself.

Kaso shrugged and the smell of food got all of their attention, Mr. Dickinson left while the twins were figuring out the first letters of their last names, and they sat at the table that already had the food out.

As they ate Ray noticed the twins eating behavior was similar to Kai's and was confused. "I just noticed something," He said getting Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, and Max's attention. "Their eating habits are just like Kai's."

They noticed it too but when the dessert came their eating habits changed. "Now they're like Tyson." He said, getting a "Hey!" from Tyson. "Where my napkin?" Sora asked as she searched for it until she found it under the plate.

"Anyone ready for training?" Kai said as he stepped outside to the Beydish. The others shouted and went outside too. The two looked at each other before heading outside too, ready to show what they're made of.

* * *

**This is my first Beyblade story I made. I dreamt this up last night and decided to make it real. Kaso and Sora belong to me, including their beys in the next chapter. If anyone knows who they resemble and who their parents are you'll be introduced in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Kaso & Sora VS Kai & Tyson

Kaso and Sora VS Kai and Tyson

They came outside just in time to see Draciel get knocked out and land near their feet. "Sorry guys." Max said as he picked his bey up. "Can we try?" Sora asked as she and Kaso came closer.

"Sure," Kenny said to them. "But you two have to choose who you want to battle, or someone will volunteer." Tyson immediately went to the Beydish while facing them "How about Kai battles too?" Kaso asked, making Kai stand next to Tyson.

"Okay!" Kenny said.

"3!" Everyone shouted

"2!" They got their beys ready. Sora had hers on its side while Tyson had his upside down. _Just like Tyson. _Everyone, except Kaso, thought.

"1!" Time was up.

"Let it rip!" The four shouted as they launched their beys. They hit each other and spaced out from each other. "Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted. "Dragoon!" Tyson shouted too.

A green dragon in armor and an orange Phoenix in armor came out of the beys. "Startrail!" Sora shouted. "Centauro!" Kaso shouted too. A yellow pegasus with gold mane and tail in armor and a blue half man half horse with armor and carrying a sword came out of the twins beys.

"Dranzer Flaming Tempest!" Kai shouted.

The next thing the twins knew, red feathers landed like arrows everywhere, some even managed to cage Startrail. "Now's my turn!" Tyson shouted as Dragoon went to hit Startrail but was intercepted by Centauro.

"Forgot about me?" He asked before looking at his bey. "Centauro Meteor Stomp!" The bit beast stomped his hooves that felt like meteors hitting and freed Startrail.

"Dragoon Galaxy Turbo Twister!" Tyson shouted.

The only white bey made a twister around it and made Startrail, Centauro, and even Dranzer swagger until they all righted themselves. They clashed at each other and almost went out of the dish.

"T-Their power levels..!" Kenny said as he watched the fight.

"Startrail Cosmic Shimmer!" Sora shouted.

A glowing light eminated from the bey and when the light diminished, Dranzer and Dragoon weren't spinning. "They defeated Kai and Tyson!" Max said before listening to Kenny who said "Aha!".

"Centauro and Startrail's power levels are a bit higher than Dranzer and Dragoon's!" He said while looking shocked, well kinda interpreted. "It's like their bonds are as strong as Kai and Tyson are with their beys!"

"So a strong bond equals power." Kai said as he picked up Dranzer. "That was an incredible battle!" Tyson said as he picked up Dragoon and walked to the twins. "Nice battle but let's take care of those scratches."

He got a cloth out and wiped one of Sora's cheeks and saw blue smudges on it. _Huh?_ He thought as Sora shrieked, covered her cheek, and ran into the apartment.

"Was that really necessary idiot?" Kaso asked before running after his twin. "Exactly like Kai." Ray said as they saw Tyson's shocked face. They went inside and found him outside Kai's bathroom(they each have their own bathroom near their bedrooms).

"Why did she go in there?" Kenny asked until she came out with the scratch remade. "It's face paint." She said before they went back outside. "Who do they remind me of?" Max asked, getting shrugs in return.

That attitude and choice of that word,

Ray thought as he watched the two. _Why does he act like Kai and Sora acts like Tyson?_

* * *

**At least Ray is getting closer figuring out who the twins' parents are.**


End file.
